hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Whut? Thee Album
Whut? Thee Album is the debut album by American rapper Redman, released on October 20, 1992 by Def Jam Recordings. The album heavily features production from mentor and fellow Hit Squad member Erick Sermon as well as Redman himself under his birth name Reggie Noble, with Pete Rock supplying additional production on one song. Upon its release, the album peaked at #49 on the Billboard 200 chart. In June 1993, the album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), exceeding the sales of 500,000 copies in the United States. The album initially garnered favorable reviews from music critics due to Redman's humorous lyrics, and the album's production, which was noted as having an EPMD sound. Over time, Whut? has been regarded as a classic hip hop album, and it is widely regarded as Redman's best work along with his 1996 album Muddy Waters. Critical reception Whut? Thee Album received favorable reviews from music critics upon its release. Entertainment Weekly's James Bernard gave the album an A- rating, and called it "engaging, hilarious, bargain-basement funk that doesn't care what you think". In its November 1992 issue, The Source magazine rated it 4½ out of 5 "mics", with writer Matty C declaring the album as living up to the expectations it accumulated in the previous year. Although he was un-favorable of its skits, he praised the album's "funky" production, and Redman's charismatic lyrics and flow, stating "...not only has he mastered the laid back, homicidal flow, but he can also have you picking yourself up from the floor from his hysterical punchlines". In his review for The Washington Post, Gil Griffin wrote "EPMD produced this album and give it their trademark, thick hard funky stamp, while Redman kicks it with his deep, convincing voice, likening himself to a psycho, a lover and a fighter. The booming drums come in extra handy on "Blow Your Mind," "Time 4 Sum Aksion" and "So Ruff," where he flows with free-style rhymes". Legacy Since its initial release, Whut? Thee Album has risen in stature, and has been regarded as a hip hop classic from several music critics and writers. In 1998, it was included in the Source magazine's 100 Best Rap Albums list. In 2000, Melody Maker gave the album 4½ out of 5 stars, while calling it a "landmark hip-hop album". Allmusic's Steve Huey gave the album 4½ out of 5 stars, stating "Whut? Thee Album is a terrific debut that established Redman as one of the top MCs on the East Coast. His aggressive delivery is more than hardcore enough for the streets, but Whut? is first and foremost a party record ... He's able to carry it all off with a singular sense of style, thanks to a wild sense of humor that results in some outlandish boasts, surreal threats, and hilarious left-field jokes." In 2008, Henry Adaso from About.com ranked Whut? Thee Album number five on his Best Rap Albums of 1992 list, and number 32 on his 100 Greatest Hip-Hop Albums list. Track listing Category:1992 debut albums Category:1992 albums Category:Redman albums Category:Albums produced by Erick Sermon Category:Albums produced by Pete Rock Category:Def Jam Recordings albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums